Revenge!
by thumbeleena
Summary: Shana and Yuji have been living life to perfection. But what happens when a Tomagara seeks revenge over what Yuji and Serei no Hebi has done? And what happens when Shana become involved in this? Warning:additional original character comes in!
1. An Encounter and A Warning

A/N. Hello! It's me again! Sorry for the disgrace and failure that was my lemon fanfic…now I've started another one, and I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana. If I did, I would make sure it didn't end yet.**

It has been two months since Shana and Yuji went to Xanadu together and started dating. They were doing pretty well, with their relationship, their mission, and other things. Yuji never failed to make Shana feel loved, and Shana had finally gotten over her _tsundere _character. They also visited Wilhelmina and Justus a lot, and every Flame Haze and many Tomagara was willing to help in their mission. To both of them, everything was nothing less than perfect.

Shana woke up one morning in the arms of her most beloved. She noticed that he was already awake and was playing with her hair. Now he caught sight of her opened eyes and gave her the first kiss of the morning.

"Morning, Shana!" he smiled, giving her another quick peck on the lips. Shana slightly blushed and kissed him back.

"Morning, Yuji-kun!" she smiled back. Yuji smiled at the suffix she added.

She sat up and stretched her arms, then stood up to do more stretching.

"So, Shana. What shall we do today?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Why don't we visit Justus and Wilhelmina?" she offered. Yuji liked the idea and decided they should go.

While headed towards Wilhelmina's, many Flame Haze and even Tomagara greeted them. Here in Xanadu they were incredibly idolized, and sometimes even feared. They were acknowledged by either greeting or a simple nod or a bow once they passed by. They both just smiled back, and occasionally gave a casual wave or utter the word hello.

Normally, this was the case, but today was different.

A Tomagara in the form of a blonde woman approached them and whispered closely,

"You've ruined everything!" she said.

"What? Excuse me?" Shana asked, slightly taken aback.

"You heard me! You destroyed everything by conspiring with the Serei no Hebi! You are fools! Especially you!" she said, pointing at Yuji.

Yuji calmly took the matter into his own hands. If he was at all angry, he didn't show it.

"I please ask you to leave me and my girlfriend alone. If we've done anything that defies your wished, we are greatly sorry, but we're afraid we can no longer do anything to stop it."

The woman stared at him as if he had said something stupid. "Oh, but you can, little boy. At least, this girl can." She said, pointing at Shana. Soon afterwards she left.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, Shana. But maybe Wilhelmina can help."

Soon the couple went to see Wilhelmina. Justus was asleep so they were able to talk to her more freely.

"So…what did the woman look like?" she asked.

"Tall, slender with blonde hair…and…" Shana recalled.

"Yes, she had blood red eyes!" Yuji recalled, it was the most startling feature of the woman.

"From your description, she seems to be Namida no Megami." (A/N. My own character, I think literally it means Goddess of Tears or Goddess of the Tears, or Teary Goddess, something like that…)

"She said something about Shana being able to do something about what Serei no Hebi's done. She thinks I've ruined everything and that we were fools. What does she mean?" Yuji inquired, worried about Shana's involvement in all of this.

"You see, Namida no Megami is known to use people to do as she wants. Similar to what Yuji had with the Serei no Hebi, she manipulates with people she thinks are capable of doing what she wishes."

"And?" Shana asked, impatient.

"This means, Shana, that you are in danger of being controlled by her. You had better watch out." She warned them.

Yuji stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "No! I won't let anyone touch Shana. I won't allow it. I will protect her."

"You'd better, or else, you're not the only one who has to pay the price." She said, then went back to Justus to take care of him once more.

"I sure will. I'll protect you, Shana. No matter how much it hurts me to do so." Yuji said, looking directly into Shana's eyes.

"I know you will, Yuji. I believe you." She said, standing on her tiptoes to give Yuji another kiss.

He kissed her with so much passion that Shana had never experienced before. He had to savour every moment they had. If he wasn't careful, they wouldn't last long.

A/N. Ahhh! I just came up with this idea today! I felt like starting it ASAP! And now I've decided to forget all about the disaster that was my first fanfic and start anew! Now, I wonder, what on earth will happen to Shana and Yuji? Stay tuned to find out!

And please, if you can, rate and review!


	2. A Plan Unfolds

**Hello everyone! I hope you read my previous chapter! But honestly, Y U NO review my story? *sobs* Please, if you like it, tell me…and if you can help and share ideas, I'd gladly accept it! So, onegai, review!**

**Also, I apologize in advance if the characters are a little OOC…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana. If I did, (as I've said before,) it wouldn't be finished just yet… since I don't want it to! Nyahahahaha!**

Shana took great care in the days after their weird encounter, always remembering Wilhelmina's warning. What were the Namida no Megami's plans for her anyway? What did she have to do with whatever that Tomagara was aiming to do?

Yuji made sure that he never left Shana alone, or go somewhere by herself. He took more caution in Wilhelmina's words than Shana herself! Yuji would always be like…

"_Shana! Are you planning on going somewhere? I can accompany you if you want."_

"_Yuji…if this is about the whole 'Namida no Megami' thing, please, I can take care of myself!"_

"_But –"_

"_No buts! I am a Flame Haze! I can defeat that Tomagara! You _know_ that!"_

"_Shana! Didn't you remember what Carmel-san said earlier? She's just as strong and cunning as the Serei no Hebi! And from what I recall, you had great difficulty battling him!"_

Then Shana would stare at the floor speechless, unable to retort back. She did sneak out on occasion. It was getting annoying to have someone constantly watch over your back. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Yuji, it was the fact that, they couldn't' enjoy themselves any longer. The threat of having someone manipulate her was too much to bear for Yuji that he hardly smiled since Wilhelmina spoke to them. Shana wanted to give Yuji some space, for both of them.

So, that day, Shana decided to go out and take a stroll by herself again, as it was one of her habits lately. She passed by Flame Haze and Tomagara that recognized her and gave them a smile or a wave of her hand.

Little did she know that Yuji, fully aware of what Shana had been doing all along, was secretly following her. When people who recognized him passed by, he asked them to remain silent as to not make Shana aware of what he was doing.

Shana walked far today, farther than where she was used to. Her mind was so preoccupied with everything that was going on that she hadn't even realized where she was going.

Soon Shana noticed the sky turning a familiar shade of red-orange, then she finally became aware of her surroundings. She struggled to retrace her steps and ended up getting even more lost than she was before.

She saw in front of her a mysterious looking silhouette motioning for her to come forth. As if on cue, her legs acted on her own and headed towards the direction of the figure.

Yuji, who had witnessed all of this, felt as if his legs turned to stone, as he was paralyzed to the very spot he stood in. If he had been able to move, he would already have Shana away from the shady character as soon as possible. But now, alas, he stood there, helplessly watching his beloved head to certain danger.

He even tried calling out to her, but his voice failed to show, as if it was caged in his throat. He saw the figure, as it stepped away from the shadows, that it was the woman they had encountered a few days before: Namida no Megami. Her blood shaded eyes flickered towards his direction for a brief moment, then looked directly to the approaching Red-Hot Eyed Flaming Haired Hunter, his beloved Shana.

"What do you want with me?" Shana asked, unable to break free from the invisible spell the Tomagara apparently placed on her, making her paralyzed as well.

"Well, my dear. As I've said, you are important in my plan. And my plan isn't really just to restore things back to normal. It's basically," she stopped to look at Yuji again, "revenge."

"Revenge?" Shana asked, tilting her head towards the direction Namida no Megami was staring at. "For what, and why?"

"Well, my dear, now isn't really the time for explanations. Maybe after I've taken over your body you will come to know what this is all about. But for now, it has something to do with your little boyfriend over there." She said, gesturing for Yuji to come forth as Shana had before.

"Shana!" he finally managed to call out. He held out his hand for her to reach, but both were still paralyzed and more than an arm's length apart.

"You see, my dear, this boy has had a hand in corrupting my husband's mind and leading him to do many, crazy and idiotic things. What's worse, he took him away from me, and now, since his return he has never been the same! So now I take my revenge on you. Let's see how you feel when your loved one has been taken from you!"

"No!" Shana yelled. "I won't let you into my being! I refuse for you to use me as your puppet just to get back at Yuji! Never!"

The woman ignored this and began moving towards her. Her aura began to glow and shroud her like a misty veil. This misty veil moved closer to the resisting Flame Haze, the Flame Haze that was only able to resist in a futile manner, the Flame Haze that would soon be gone from this world.

(A/N. As I'm sure you all know, if this transfer isn't at all consentual, the person being 'possessed' so to speak, will lose his or her existence and will permanently be trapped underneath the current existence residing in his or her body.)

Yuji could do nothing but watch helplessly as his beloved struggled and resisted the efforts of the Namida no Megami. He knew well enough that since Shana had not agreed to this bond, that her existence will be erased. He couldn't let that happen. But now, it was. And all he did was stand there helplessly to see her go.

The misty veil, after many attempts, finally covered the entire figure of the small Flame Haze. She fell back down, and Yuji felt himself being released from the spell's grip. He rushed over to Shana's side to see if she was alright. He kept nudging her, but he saw she was unconscious.

"Shana! Shana! Shana! Wake up!" he said, still nudging her.

The girl in his arms stirred, awakening at the sound of Yuji's voice.

"Yuji…" she said. The boy she had called sighed with relief, glad that the Namida no Megami's plans were foiled.

She tried to say more, but something came over her, giving her a slight shock. When Yuji saw her eyes reopen, it was no longer the olive shade he had grown so used to. It was the eerie, blood red one the Namida no Megami had.

All this time he repeated Shana's name over and over. The girl in his arms spoke once more, but it wasn't Shana's voice. Partly at least, as it was like there were two people speaking at the same time, they blended so well together that Yuji could distinguish neither of the two tones he heard from her mouth.

"The Red-Hot Eyed Flaming Haired Hunter Shana is no longer here, human. Here lays only the great Namida no Megami. The Flame Haze Shana is no more."

**A/N. Hello again! I hoped you liked this chapter! I just felt like ending it here…then continue with something like…oh I dunno, a flashback maybe?**

**Please, if you liked it, please, please, PLEASE! REVIEW for God's sakes! I'd really appreciate it, and maybe I'd feel more motivated to write if you did review! Please!**

**P.S. As I've said before, I don't own Shakugan no Shana, since I'm not Yashichiro Takahashi now, am I? And I'm not J.C. Staff, either…so…**

**Ja nee!**


	3. An Explanation Needed

**A/N. : Hello…minna! It's been quite some time since I continued writing, eh? Hope you guys keep reading this story of mine!**

**Again, I never hesitate to say two things: (1) REVIEW! And (2)…I don't own Shakugan no Shana…that's all…let's start the story now, Shall we?**

**Oh, right… PS… **

**THANKS SO MUCH TO MS. xxxDreamingflowerxxx for all her enormous, tremendous, and excellent help in creating this story…thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you! If you didn't help me this thing would be horrible…so horrible I'd be a disgrace to all Shana fanatics out there….**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH, xxxDreamingflowerxxx!**

"The Flame Haze Shana…" the girl spoke, "is no more."

Yuji stood there, clutching the girl with his arms, unable to take in anything the woman – the girl he loved – had said. Shana…Shana was no more? Why? That made absolutely no sense! How? How on Earth, or on Xanadu, could such a thing even be possible?

He needed answers. He needed them real quick…or else…if the Tomagara's words were true…

He'd have lost his beloved for eternity. The eternity he'd promised to be by her side in. The eternity they swore they'd be together in. it had barely begun, and now…now…was it going to end?

No.

He refused to let that happen. He'd make sure he had Shana back in his arms, no matter how high the risk.

No matter how difficult, no matter who stood in his way…he'd make sure he had his Shana with him.

No matter what.

As he was busy thinking about all this, Yuji failed to notice the Namida no Megami leave his arms and stand up.

She remained silent and walked away, leaving Yuji stunned and all alone in the park.

The Tomagara disappeared in yet another misty veil, the same veil it had used to 'possess' Shana. He failed to catch it, or follow it.

"Shana!" he called after it. But the veil had vanished.

"Shana…I'll get you back. I will. I promise." He said to himself, and left the park to get the answers he sought after.

"Carmel-san! Carmel-san!" he yelled at the door with great urgency.

Wilhelmina opened the door immediately, curious about what was going on.

"Yuji! Come in. And where is Shana? It is odd to see you come here without her." She asked innocently, obviously unaware of Shana's kidnapping, so to speak.

She looked towards Yuji, and noticing his look of distress, she figured out what had happened.

"Shana had been taken by the Namida, am I right?" she asked.

Yuji was only able to nod; his voice had been lost once more. This time he wasn't paralyzed by the Tomagara's power, but he was paralyzed nonetheless. He was so shocked by the even that he could barely move a muscle.

"I see. Were you with her at the time? Did she bring the Nietono no Shana with her?"

Yuji shook his head. Technically, he wasn't with her, and if Shana had brought the sword with her, she mustn't have been able to wield it was too late, before she was paralyzed as well.

"How?" Yuji said, finally gaining control over his voice. "How did she manage to take over Shana?"

He looked at Wilhelmina, expecting answers.

"How, you ask?" Wilhelmina replied.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, Yuji, Carmel-san." A familiar voice spoke. It was none other than Alastor.

"Alastor?" Wilhelmina asked, surprised. "You weren't with Shana as well?"

"No, I was not. Shana took off the Cocytus before leaving earlier. I believe she said that she was tired of all the special attention Yuji and I had given her the past few days. That was why she went alone."

"I see. Shana was rather foolish to have done this, but I understand what she meant and felt at the time." Wilhelmina said, still remaining as calm as ever.

"Uhm…Alastor-san, Carmel-san, can we please go back to our previous topic?"

"Oh yes. I shall explain something, Yuji. Listen carefully." Alastor spoke once more.

"You see, Yuji…A Flame Haze technically cannot be taken control over by another Guze no Tomagara, since another Tomagara is already residing in their bodies. I'm sure you are aware of this, right?"

Yuji nodded.

"So, since I am residing inside Shana, the Namida no Tomagara, or any other Tomagara, for that matter, cannot take residence inside her."

"But how did she, then?" Yuji asked.

"Well, she has a rare Hougu, you see. It is a special Hougu that only she has. With this Hougu she can take residence inside a Flame Haze's body, but there is a consequence, or a side effect, you might say."

"What is it, Alastor-san?" Yuji asked again, finally getting the answers he wanted.

"Whoever she possesses will go into a state of hibernation, almost like his or her existence is shrouded by the Namida no Megami's. So, to others it appears as if they were possessed by the Namida no Megami."

"Okay…but will Shana be able to break free from it? Will her existence be able to overpower the Namida's?" Yuji inquired.

"No. She cannot. Not be herself, anyway." Alastor said.

Yuji was shocked by his statement. Shana could possibly remain in that state, and she'd never be able to be in control of her own body.

"I have to be the one to do it, is that right?" Yuji said.

"Yes." Wilhelmina and Alastor said in unison.

"Yuji…you have to save Shana, for you are the only one who can do it."

"I know I have to." Yuji said. "And I'm determined to do whatever I need to do in order to save her."

"But Yuji, you must know. If you are too late, the Namida no Megami's existence will cover Shana's completely, and her existence will be totally lost, gone from this world forever." Alastor said darkly.

What? If he was too late Shana would disappear from this world? He would never, ever let that happen.

"Then I'll save her before it is too late, then." Yuji said, voice filled with determination.

He'd save her, that's for sure, but _how_ will he do that?

"Uhm…Carmel-san, Alastor-san, how can I save her, exactly?" he asked.

Wilhelmina looked at him sadly, almost as if she was sorry. And that she was.

"Yuji…we are sorry, but…we've never encountered this before. So, we really have no idea how to save Shana." Wilhelmina said.

"Yuji. You will have to wake Shana up. That is all you need to do, and Shana can take care of the rest, I assure you. Shana is strong enough to get the Tomagara's existence out of her. But how you get her to wake up all relies on you. You must find a way to do this, and here, sadly, we can no longer give you aid." Alastor said, ending the conversation.

Back at the home that he and Shana shared, Yuji was lost in thought, wondering how he could possibly wake Shana up.

"_Yuji." Wilhelmina called after him, just as he was going to leave._

"_Yes, Carmel-san?" Yuji asked, turning around to face her._

"_Waking Shana up is not the only challenge you must face. The Namida no Megami chose to take control over Shana for a reason. She has a plan, Yuji. And I'm sure that since it involves Shana then it means you are involved as well. You must stop this plan, whatever it may be. Or else…horrible things may happen."_

_Yuji nodded. "I will, Carmel-san. I'll make sure to save Shana and stop whatever plan the Namida no Megami has."_

"_And Yuji," the other voice, Alastor, called, "take me with you, so that I can help you and Shana."_

_Yuji went towards the Cocytus and put it around his neck. Then he left._

"Alastor-san…how can I possibly wake her up?" Yuji asked, desperate for an answer.

"I don't know, Yuji. But I'm sure that it has to be something only you can do. It has to be something you do that can reach her underneath the Namida's existence. But what it may be, I've no clue."

Yuji went back to his thoughts, thinking of what he can do to save his beloved Shana.

Noises coming from the rooms below interrupted Yuji's thoughts. He had to see what was going on.

He went down to check, and he saw a girl, of petite height and long crimson hair clutching the Nietono no Shana.

He looked at the girl to see who it was. It was none other than…

"Shana!" Yuji said.

**A/N. xxxDreamingflowerxxx…Do you like it so far? Please tell me! And those who are reading it as well, do you like it? If you do, please tell me by reviewing or something! Just tell me if you like it!**

**What will happen next, I wonder? Tune in next time! (Though I don't know when I can update again…hope I can soon…)**

**This is Aysha-chan, saying thanks for reading, please review, and ja nee!**

**P.S…I don't own Shakugan no Shana…**

**P.P.S. Review! PLEASE!**


	4. An Appearance and An Attempted Attack

**A/N. Hello! Minna-san! Konnichiwa! So, as you can see, this is the fourth chapter of my Shana fanfiction, Revenge! I hope you like it!**

**If you wish to comment, may they be good or bad, please, notify me by reviewing! Arigatou! **

**Onegaishimasu, review, please, review, please! **

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed in the previews stories! Please, I hope you all like it!**

Yuji had to blink his eyes. Once, twice, thrice. No, he wasn't imagining Shana with the bloodred eyes in their living room, clutching the Nietono no Shana, and looking as if she wanted to kill him. Nope, it was all real.

"Shana!" he had called out, which, he himself knew was stupid; since this wasn't Shana he was talking to anymore. This was simply the Namida no Megami.

"What are you doing here?" Yuji asked, taking a step closer to the possessed Flame Haze.

The said person took a step back, nearing the window which she had obviously gone in to enter the room. Yuji kept throwing more questions at her, but every time she ignored it and took a step closer to the window.

"Namida no Megami! What is this all about? Why have you captured my Flame Haze? What are you planning to do, exactly?" Alastor spoke, getting impatient with Yuji's failure to get any explanation from the Guze.

"Alastor?" the woman spoke, in a mix of Shana's and the Namida no Megami's voice, "Is this true? Is the voice I recognize so clearly, that of Alastor's?"

"Yes, this is Alastor. It has been a while, Megami." He said, calling her Goddess instead of her usual title.

"So, this is your Flame Haze, huh? She is quite capable. And powerful. She will be of great use to me in my plan." The Megami said.

"Well, I thank you for praising my Flame Haze, but I will not permit you to use her in any of your plans. From what I recall, your plans are always devastating and catastrophic. It is good that none of those plans have ever seen reality." Alastor spoke once more, this time with a more serious tone to his voice.

Yuji stood there, in the middle of the conversation, yet trapped in a conversation of his own. His thoughts mashed up in his head and all of them were unable to get their answers. The Megami and Alastor know each other? The Megami's plans were always evil, so what happens when she uses Shana in her plan? And what was that plan, exactly?

He hated it. Why was Shana involved in all of this? Why? Why her, of all people? Why the girl he loved so much? Why?

"You really want to know?" she asked, addressing Yuji now.

"Yes. I do. What does Shana have to do in all of this? Why her, of all people, of all Flame Haze?" Yuji asked, incredibly angry now.

"Well, I shall tell you why, human." The Megami spoke. "It is your fault! All of it!" she yelled, pointing Shana's sword at him.

"You agreed to the Serei no Hebi's schemes and you fulfilled his plan! It was because of you! Now, I'm taking my revenge, out on you, on the Serei no Hebi, and on all those who side with you are doomed!" she said, and with that she leapt off the window.

"Hey! Wait! Wait!" Yuji called after her, chasing her around the city. He had the Blutsauger with him, as well as Sorath's ring that made him invulnerable to flames.

Shana jumped around the buildings and rooftops while Yuji chased after her.

"Please! Use someone else! Don't use Shana! Not Shana! Shana! Come back here!" he yelled over and over, eventually nearing the Megami.

The Megami turned around, and threw one of Shana's fireballs towards Yuji. He quickly dodged it, but she fired again and again, and attempting to jump away from Yuji.

She then activated Shana's wings and flew away, but Yuji quickly followed after her, chasing her in the crimson shaded sky.

He flew on ahead quicker, so that he could catch Shana. She fled from his grasp once more and fired more of her fire attacks.

Of course, thanks to the ring, Yuji was unharmed by these attacks and just continued to pursue her. He was an arm's length away from her when she kicked him away. Yuji was slightly thrown off course but still chased after her.

"You're not going anywhere!" he yelled, and grabbed Shana from behind. Due to her small figure, he was able to entrap her in his arms, leaving no room for escape.

"Let…go…of ME!" she yelled, trying to fight out of Yuji's grasp. She tried to kick and punch Yuji, but the attacks neither got her free nor damaged Yuji greatly. He still grabbed her tight and landed on a wide rooftop. He pushed her down towards the floor, and placed himself on top of her.

"Shana…please…please…wake up!" he cried, nudging Shana and bringing his face closer to hers.

"Why won't you get it, you stupid human? The Flame Haze no longer exists! She is gone! Forever! You are too late! You are –" she said, but was interrupted by something, Yuji had no idea what, and let out a big sharp scream, sounding as if she was shocked or something.

Even though she was yelling, Yuji still trapped her underneath him, but this time he held on tighter, afraid that she could break free. He would definitely wake Shana up. It would be better if he did now, so that the Megami's plan would never see reality and come to fruition.

The yelling stopped and the girl underneath him spoke again.

"Yuji?" the girl asked. Yuji's eyes widened due to shock…it couldn't be…had she broken through?

"Shana?" he asked, looking down at the girl. Her eyes, that were previously bloodred, was now the ever-so familiar olive of his beloved Flame Haze.

"Yuji? Ow…my head hurts…Yuji…what happened?" she asked. She looked at their current situation and she blushed "Yuji…er…you're…you're…on top of me…" she said, her face matching Yuji's red armor.

Yuji sat up and pulled Shana along with him, so they were facing each other in a sitting position. He still held her in his arms, which was slightly embarrassing for Shana, which was evident in the blush of her cheeks, but he refused to let go of her. He'd missed her, and he would never lose her again.

"Yuji…what happened?" she asked again, looking directly into his grayish blue eyes.

He couldn't help it. Shana was there, finally, and he just had to make sure it was true. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. Shana was slightly shocked, but she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shana…" he said, burying his face along the side of her neck, "you're back!"

"I'm back? What do you mean? Where did I go?" she asked, rubbing the side of her head. She appeared as though she finally remembered, then she said, "Oh, right. Yuji…"

"Yes, Shana?"

"I'm sorry. I should've listened to you…if I did then none of this chaos would've happened…"

"Don't be sorry, Shana. At least you returned before anything bad actually happened. That's all that matters." He said, wrapping her in another embrace.

"Shana…I'm never ever letting go of you again. I'm not going to lose you one more time." Yuji said with determination.

"I know, Yuji." She said, and she kissed him again, pulling him down towards the floor once more. He kissed her back, enjoying the kiss now…she was only gone for a while but he still missed her. He had to let her know that.

They parted once they both ran out of breath. He stood up and pulled Shana with him. When she was standing as well, they walked towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Shana, let's go back home, shall we?" he asked, looking at his beloved next to him.

"Shana?" he asked when she wouldn't respond.

He looked at her closely. It appeared as though she was shaking. She soon yelled. Yuji felt chills spread down his back. It was the same tortured scream the Namida no Megami had earlier before Shana was free from her. What was going on?

He moved towards her, moving closer and closer. She stopped yelling and opened her eyes.

They were no longer the olive shade they were before. They were once again, blood red.

"Shana!" he yelled, shaking her.

"Baka! How many times do I have to tell you that the Flame Haze is gone! Sure, she was here a while ago, but that would be the last of those accidents. I simply have not adjusted to her yet, and she's quite strong enough to have resisted me. But no worries, I've finally adjusted. Now, that Flame Haze, or Shana, as you like to call her, is gone. Gone, I say! Wahahahahah!" she laughed and tried to escape.

Yuji caught her by her arm.

"You are not going anywhere. Bring my Shana back to me, or I will not hesitate to hurt you." Yuji said angrily.

"And risk harming your beloved Flame Haze? I don't think so." The Megami said, and attempted to break free.

The Megami was right. He could hurt Shana. But, Shana was hurt countless times before, and he took part in some of those occurrences. Why would it be so different now?

Of course it would. It would be completely different. Back then he was not really purely himself, right? He was merged with the Serei no Hebi at the time. And now he wasn't. Wouldn't that make all the difference?

Caught up in his own thoughts, the Namida no Megami managed to slip away once more, and Yuji was unable to stop her.

"Yuji." Alastor said, "the Namida no Megami is escaping!"

He was unable to respond. Would he really have to hurt Shana to get her out?

He guessed that he really had to.

"Shana…" he said, his fist tightening into a ball. "I'll get you back…even if I have to hurt you. And if I do, then forgive me, but it will be for the best." He said, staring at the sunset where the Megami had fled to.

**A/N. Okay, this chapter's over and done with. Sorry if it's short or boring…I hope you like it! Please review…**

**Oh, and Aysha-chan (that's me) wishes you all to know, I DO NOT OWN SHAKUGAN NO SHANA! Ja nee!**


	5. A Backstory and Another Explanation

**A/N. Hello, again, minna! This is Aysha-chan again, for my next chapter of Revenge! This time, it will be in Shana's POV! Hope you like it!**

**Any comments, suggestions or violent reactions are welcomed, just review and tell me about them. Arigatou!**

**I do NOT own Shakugan no Shana, if I did it wouldn't end yet, and I'd make sure Yoshida Kazumi never existed. Hahaha…**

**Again, please. REVIEW! **

**I hope you guys like it!**

Shana's olive eyes burst open, accompanied by a sharp yell. Where was she? What had happened? The last thing she remembered was…

Yuji was on top of her, he was glad she was back; they talked and kissed (a lot)…

She remembered him offering his hand to her and saying something…she had no idea what…

Then she felt a sharp stab coming from inside her, and that was all she could recall, it was as if she had lost consciousness.

But if she did, then what would she be doing in a dimly lit room, instead of at the rooftop where she and Yuji were earlier? Or at home, in their bed?

"Because, baka, I took you here. You wouldn't remember any of this, since my Hougu makes that possible." A voice inside her spoke.

She felt a sharp jolt from inside her again, but now she felt as though she was being pulled into her own body, instead of before, when she felt like she'd drift away and be drowned by something else.

Her body dropped back to the cold floor. To others who may have seen it, it would've looked like a girl had fainted. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and now appeared to be pure white. Of course, no one noticed it, since they – or she was alone inside that room, and there nobody would be able to disturb them.

Shana was having something like an out of body experience, since she saw what had happened to her own body. Then she was pulled down into it, then past it, to a place that looked like a dark abyss. She could see another figure there besides her own, and she knew fully well that it was the Megami.

"Why and how have you taken over me, Megami?" Shana asked furiously.

"Well…since we are here now, I might as well tell you my plot and purpose for doing this. Anyway, soon you will be unable to do anything about it anyway! Wahahahahahah!" the Megami laughed.

"You see…little Flame Haze; I possess a special Hougu that lets me take control over Flame Haze. But then, it isn't like the normal contract, or bond, between Flame Haze and other Guze no Ou. You, my dear, have gone into a state of hibernation wherein you cannot take control over your body while I overshadow your existence." She began.

"But then, how was I able to do that earlier with Yuji?" she asked.

"In the early stages of the transition, some strong Flame Haze are really able to do that, but even when they are awake, or, semi-awake, they cannot rid me off their bodies. And soon, only after a few more days, I will completely overpower your existence, and you, my dear, will be gone forever. You cannot wake yourself up once my transition is at its halfway point…which is right now." She finished.

Shana was shocked. She would never be able to resurface again? She had to get Yuji to wake her up. Or else, it would mean trouble for everyone.

"And, as for the why part, well…" she paused, looking at Shana.

"You see…my dear, I was once the Serei no Hebi's…how do you say it these days? Yes, girlfriend. I was once his girlfriend. But when that boy, the baka, what was his name?" she asked Shana.

"You mean Sakai Yuji?" she asked.

**A/N. :P…wahahahaha…just HAD to add the baka thing, I mean, Shana and the Megami have that in common, calling Yuji a baka…but wait!**

"Wait! Yuji's not a baka!" Shana yelled madly.

"Whatever. I personally think he is one. Well, where was I? Oh yes, thanks to that baka,"

"Yuji _wa baka janai_!" Shana yelled again.

"WHATEVER! Anyway, he agreed to fulfil the Serei no Hebi's plans…which I greatly disagreed to. Of course, he refused to listen. And when they merged into one being, and were a step closer to the Serei no Hebi's goal, he _dumped_ me, all because I do not agree with him." She cried.

"So…you want to take revenge because of a break-up?" Shana asked, bewildered by her goals.

"No. I want to take revenge on those fools. The Serei no Hebi was an idiot for planning all of this! He knows there are still some Tomagara who wish to live on earth, particularly in Misaki City! But he refused to listen to me! And, to top it all off, he _left_ me when his plans were coming true! And I am also taking my revenge on your baka boyfriend, Yuji, for agreeing. If he didn't agree then I would still have the Serei no Hebi with me!" she cried again.

"So that's why you've taken over me? To get revenge on Yuji?" Shana asked.

"Yes! Of course it is! At least, that was my primary intention. When I realized how strong you are, since you've been able to resist me for a long time, I realized that with this body I could actually fulfil my plans!" she said.

"And those plans are what, exactly?" Shana asked again.

"To go back to Misaki City! And to destroy Xanadu! Those Tomagara who side with me will aid me in both of this. We shall return to Misaki City where we can feed on humans once more, and we shall destroy Xanadu, as my revenge on all the fools who agreed to this plan!" she said, talking about it like she was some genius.

Shana was bewildered. "Now who's the baka? You really think that we'd let you destroy Xanadu, and go back to feeding on humans in Misaki City?"

She lunged at the Tomagara, her actions driven by immense amounts of emotion. She tried kicking and punching her, but it appeared to have no effect on her. She stopped when she realized it was useless for her to keep attacking like this. She would only wear herself out, and she knew she needed the energy.

"Zettaini…Definitely…I definitely won't let you do any of those plans! I swear! I won't let you!" Shana said with great determination.

"Well…" the Namida no Megami sneered, "what can_ you_ do about it? You're going into hibernation! And now, I say, sayonara, baka. This will be the last anyone ever hears from you. I will be taking possession of your body…forever."

And with that she disappeared, and the same drowning feeling she experienced before washed over Shana. She was getting sleepier and sleepier…and she was slipping under the waves…

Then everything went black.

**Normal POV…**

The little girl stood up again, this time opening her eyes and revealing a vivid, bloody red shade. She smirked and laughed to herself.

"Goodbye, Shana. Have a nice slumber." She said to no one in particular.

"And now…to begin the fulfilment of my plans! Wahahahahaha!"

**A/N. Yay! Another chapter is finished! Minna, I hope you liked it! Please, tell me your comments by reviewing! Arigatou!**

**Oh, again, I, Aysha-chan, do not own Shakugan no Shana.**

**Thanks for reading and wait for the next Chapter…if my sources are correct, the Serei no Hebi will be making an appearance!**

**Ja nee!**


	6. Sorry! Super sorry!

Sorry! Minna-san! Honto ni gomen! Gomen gomen gomen! I haven't and won't be able to update for a while, I guess…sorry to keep you all waiting…it's just that I am experiencing one of my frequent writers blocks…and I aven't been able to continue my story! Please, forgive me and try to put up with me, so please, I promise, I'll update as fast and soon as I possibly can! Arigatou, ne!

-Aysha-chan, a.k.a….minna no imouto-chan! (that is partly true, since almost every otaku friend I know calls and treats me like an imouto…)

Jaa ne!


	7. A Battle Ends and the War Begins

Hello, minna! Konnichiwa! Gomen, for this super late update…anyways..here's the standard and usual disclaimer, but let's have Megami-chan do it!

Megami: What? Why me?

Me: Do it. Or you die. So, no pressure! *smiles sweetly*

Megami: Fine, psycho.

Me: What?

Megami: I said, Aysha-chan does not own Shakugan no Shana! Only me…*sigh and sobs*

Me: Oh, yeah..just changed my pen name to shanasakura-scarlet21. Jaa!

-ss-s21!

Yuji stares at the crimson sky ahead of him, thinking about his beloved Shana and how he could get her back from the clutches of the evil bitch that is the Namida no Megami.

"Darn it!" he whispered, loud enough only for him to hear. "How? How do I get her back? How do I set her free?"

He stared out at the sky once more, still thinking about Shana. Oh how he missed her! Her smile, her eyes, her everything! He even missed her silly retort, "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" whenever he annoyed her.

"Shana…" he thought out loud. Still gazing at the sky, he saw a string of fiery red, a shade he knew all too well. Was that? No. was he hallucinating? He blinked his eyes many times to make sure. Nope, this was real. It was Shana. Or at least, it used to be Shana.

From the distance between them, he could still see the redness of her eyes, though, albeit the fact that Shana's enpatsu eyes were red as well, this shade of red was fiercer, harsher. It did not contain the warmth Shana's orbs had, instead, it was filled with anger. The body may have been Shana's, but that was merely a shell, a shell holding an evil darkness of the Namida no Megami.

She flew on ahead, closing the gap between them. Her face was rather different today, but Yuji couldn't determine what exactly was different. Yuji just kept quiet and waited for her to talk.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, baka." She began.

"What are you doing here, Megami?" he asked.

"We came here to tell you that we wish to return to Earth. If you let us go now, we will leave in peace. If you defy us, we will not hesitate to kill you."

Another voice spoke. "Try and kill us, you fool. We will never let you return to Earth!"

Yuji turned around and saw hundreds and thousands of Flame Haze stand behind him. Among them were Wilhelmina and Rebecca, as well as faces he did not know.

"Must prevent them from leaving, de arimasu." Wilhelmina said.

"Alright then." She said. "Charge my minions! Attack them with full force!"

They charged. All hell broke loose.

The Flame Haze stood their ground, awaiting for their enemies to approach and attack. They began to unsheathe their weapons and activate their own powers. The Tomagara did the same. Both attacked valiantly. Swords of all sorts flew around, clashing, slashing and severing whatever was in their way. Blasts from each side's magical attacks reached their targets, causing various explosions. Blood scattered everywhere on the battlefield which they fought on.

Amidst the tension of both sides fighting, one pair of duellers stood isolated form the others, withdrawn in their own private battle. Yuji, still wearing his awesome red armor, fought against the woman he hoped he'd never have to battle again.

She stood in front of him, clutching the Nietono no Shana, the sword which her name came from, getting ready to attack.

He could sense her killing instinct, and it was clearly directed at him. He clutched the Blutsauger, his only other defense. He was beginning to regret leaving the Azure at home. He would need that badly, and he forgot it.

Still, he had to fight her. He had to beat her and save Shana. He couldn't do those things if he just stood there unable to attack. He would stop her and live his peaceful life once again with Shana, after all of this craziness was over and done with.

He lunged at her, his sword already at a slashing position. She dodged it quickly, and struck her sword out at his exposed side. It inflicted a deep wound that seeped out blood. Yuji winced, partly due to pain, and the other half due to shock. Shock that someone actually broke through his armor.

As if reading his mind, the Megami replied, answering his unspoken question.

"I am sure, you are wondering how I could possibly have inflicted a wound on you. I've recently learned an unrestricted spell, you see, that makes me able to tap into my host's powers and merge them with my own. And given the strength of both of us, I can easily destroy that useless armor of yours. This also makes me stronger than before, and it's all thanks to your beloved Flame Haze. Wahahahah!" she explained.

"Well, stronger or not," Yuji replied, clutching his sword harder, getting ready to swing at her, "I will defeat you." His attack connected, and inflicting a gash on her shoulder, he leapt as far away as possible.

She winced slightly, but she managed to attack just before Yuji leapt away, widening the wound on Yuji's side.

This wound slowed Yuji down considerably, and it gave the Megami more chances to strike. She quickly took advantage of the situation, hitting Yuji at every chance she could.

While she attacked and attack, Yuji's weakened state led him to be only able to dodge and block her attacks, still greatly weakening him.

Nearing the brink of defeat, a familiar voice spoke to him through the Reiji Maigo.

"May I offer assistance, Sakai Yuji?" the voice asked. Yuji gave a sigh of relief. It was the Serei no Hebi. He accepted the help and let the Serei take over. Yuji felt stronger now, and he managed to fight back to the Namida no Megami.

Speaking in his thoughts, the Serei no Hebi informed him of his plans, which was basically to try and stop the Namida with peaceful measures. Yuji agreed to his plan and watched the Serei no Hebi in action.

"Megami, please listen to me." He began, blocking her sword with his.

"No. No way." She replied, already recognizing the Serei no Hebi.

"It's me, Megami. Please listen." He ordered.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop this madness. Please. It's not too late to stop!" he replied. "It's not too late. All I ask is for you to stop this, and everything will be fine. Stop and set the Flame Haze free."

"And what makes you think, that I'd do anything you say?" she yelled angrily.

"I…" he began, but he was unable to continue.

"See? It is too late for all of you. It's too late for the Flame Haze as well. I will not listen to you, just as you refused to listen to me. And, I am destroying this hell you've created. Let's see you go down with it! If…if you'd never created this, then maybe…you wouldn't have left! But no, I see that it is too late. I have no time for you, your pleas, or your apologies." She yelled, angrier now.

"I…Megami, please. I know that it was wrong leaving you, and I realize that. I know you'll never forgive me, but here I am, I will never stop asking for forgiveness. Just please, stop this." He begged.

"No. Never! It is too late!" she yelled, striking down her sword, really hard on Yuji.

"Please, Megami, I am truly sorry." He said finally.

"No way. You're damn right, I am never forgiving you. I would much rather see you die along with this rotten hell you've created. Sayonara, Serei no Hebi. Sayonara." She said.

She struck her sword again, and the next thing Yuji could see was pure blackness.

A.N: Well? Hope you like it! Stay and wait for my next chapter! Jaa ne!


	8. A Prisoner of War

Hello, minna san! It's me again! Listen, I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I can, so I hope you can all enjoy it. Jaa, the usual, I do not own, again to be done by Megami-chan!

Megami: Oh fine. Aysha-chan does not own Shakugan no Shana, only me…I wish I wasn't even created.

Me: What did you say? (holds whip)

Megami: Nothing, nothing! Minna, enjoy the story!

"Sakai Yuji, daijoubu yo, de arimasuka?" a voice, Wilhelmina, asked.

Yuji opened his eyes to bright overhead lighting. He lifted his hand to shield his face from the brightness, then sat up.

"What happened?" he asked her, wondering what happened after his collapse.

"We had to retreat. Now the Megami and her minions are running wild here in Xanadu, urging people to join them back to Earth. And those who refuse get executed one by one." She replied.

"That's horrible!" Yuji exclaimed, shocked by the Megami's brutality.

"Yuji, you must heal yourself quickly, so you can finish the Megami off." Wilhelmina said.

"I know that. I must attack her with full force. I will pretend she is not my Shana, to make it easier for me to defeat her. I'll stop her by all and any means necessary." Yuji answered, looking directly at Wilhelmina.

"Good."

Yuji healed soon afterwards, and immediately he began constructing his plans to defeat the Megami. Sending someone as a messenger, he began executing his plan. The messenger was instructed to tell the Megami that Yuji was requesting her presence for a battle – the final battle, Yuji had stressed, which would decide the fate of Shana and Xanadu. If Yuji won, the Megami should stop her plan. If he lost, she could continue on with her schemes, and Yuji would turn a blind eye to all of this. So naturally, he was determined not to lose.

"Sakai-san…the Namida no Megami has received your message and has told me to deliver her reply to you." The messenger said, giving Yuji a piece of parchment before exiting.

The paper read:

" _Sakai Yuji, _

_ I agree to your plans, but why don't we add more to the bet? Shall I offer Shana's existence into our deal? If I win, I just might let her go. And if not, she is trapped, never to return, forever. Well, does that sound like a good idea? Or would you prefer it if I offer to kill this human body, along with the existence it holds, which is, of course, your dear beloved Flame Haze._

_ I am expecting that you agree to this. I shall arrive soon after you read this message._

_Yours,_

_Namida no Megami"_

Yuji crumpled up the paper and awaited the arrival of his enemy. She came soon enough, already in battle form.

"Well, baka. Time to settle things, huh?" she said just before attacking Yuji.

Yuji did not reply, instead he focused on deflectling the Megami's attacks.

Yuji's Blutsauger had deflected most of the Nietono's attacks, and he could see the Megami was clearly having difficulty battling him now that he was prepared, with stronger armor, and of course, the Azure.

Yuji quickly had the upper hand when he blocked the Megami's sword with his own. He twisted her arm using his own sword, and this sent the Megami's sword flying away from her reach, leaving her unarmed against Yuji.

Yuji smirked at his advantage and did not hesitate to attack her. He lunged, swiped, slashed and struck at any opening he could find.

"Please, Megami, let Shana go." He pleaded.

She did not reply, and Yuji continued pleading with her whilst in battle.

The Megami, still unarmed, decided to battle hand to hand, punching and kicking Yuji whenever she could. This did not affect Yuji that much, however, and he still clearly had the upper hand. He chose to fight her still with his sword, and clearly he was winning.

While battling, Yuji did not notice that the Megami was inching closer and closer to the sword, and soon enough she already had it in her hands once more.

She fought again with her sword intact, and Yuji was really surprised. He talked to her again.

"Please, Megami, please set Shana free. I need her. Please." He pleaded.

"Please Megami! I love Shana! I need her, and I need you to stop this!" he pleaded again.

The Megami looked really weak now, though Yuji could not see why. Soon he noticed the Megami stopping every once in a while and yelping out strangled shocked cries.

Yuji remembered the time he managed to talk to Shana. It was very similar to this one, and Yuji realized Shana could be attempting to break free.

He pleaded about saving Shana and about how he loves her, and it clearly slowed his enemy down. He took this advantage to hit her more with his sword. She was greatly wounded now, and he could see she was struggling just to block his attacks.

"Please…let her go!" he asked again.

"No. Never! She is never going back to you! My hold is far too strong for her to break! She will stay here, locked forever!" she yelled, clutching one of her many wounds.

Yuji struck her near her shoulder, leaving a wide gash that spurted out blood. She winced in pain and fell down.

"You…I'll never believe that Shana is gone. I'll do whatever it takes to save her." He said.

He took the unconscious Megami in his hands and went back home.

"Shana…I'll save you, I promise." He said finally.

I know, it was very short! Gomen ne, it was just very difficult typing this chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you guys! Hope you keep liking my story! Jaa ne!


	9. A Spell and An Escape

Hello, again! It's me, Aysha-chan, a.k.a, shanasakura-scarlet21! Hope you still like my story! Thanks for reviewing…and here is my next Chapter, hope ya like it!

Do not own Shakugan no Shana! Oh, and xxxDreamingflowerxxx-san, sorry about the part with SnH, I really don't' have the ability to capture his characteristics perfectly. Gomen!

The Megami woke up in a room, lying down on a bed facing the person who took her captive.

"Baka…what did you do to me?" she asked when she found out she was unable to move.

"Don't even attempt to escape. As long as I'm here watching over you, you will remain paralyzed to that very bed." Yuji answered.

"L-let me go!" she commanded.

"No. Let Shana go first." He reasoned. "And stop this craziness you've planned." Yuji continued.

"No." she replied stubbornly.

She smirked. "What…makes you think that I'm going to stay here as a captive?" she yelled. "My minions could be coming here any moment now to save their leader! And when that happens, you are all in danger." She threatened.

"Hah. You think we haven't taken care of that problem already?" he asked, opening the window curtain to show the mayhem underneath them.

Hundreds of Flame Haze were battling against the equal number of Tomagara, all trying to get the Megami back. It was hard to tell who was winning, however, since it looked like a really close fight. The amount of loss was equal on both sides.

"My army will definitely win. They'll definitely save me!" she exclaimed determinately.

"We'll see about that." Yuji smirked. He was busy scanning the battlefield, when he saw one of his comrades injured.

"Carmel-san!" he yelled as he saw his dear friend get hurt. He rushed toward the battlefield leaving the Megami alone in the room.

From that view, she could view the battle below. Yuji was clearly turning things around for their team. She had to admit, he was really good at what he did. He fought valiantly, and he looked awesome fighting. His determination made him look better than he already was, and…

Hey, wati a minute! Why was she thinking of things like this? There was no way…could it be possible that somewhere deep underneath her supreme hold over the tiny Flame Haze, that things could be leaking out? Things like…emotions? Was she feeling what Shana felt about Yuji?

No way! Then that meant her hold wasn't strong enough! Shana could easily escape someday! That was surely not the reason! No way! But then…if that wasn't the reason, then was she feeling these things by herself? No way! That was more impossible than Shana escaping her hold!

She turned a bright shade of red. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the weird feelings she began experiencing. She was NOT developing feelings for someone as stupid as that fool, Yuji. No way!

Soon the thought dawned upon her. She was free from Yuji! She could try to escape now, right? What had he said earlier? If he was keeping watch, she couldn't move. But he wasn't keeping watch now. Could she?

She tried sitting up. It worked. She rushed towards the door and opened it. Nobody was in sight. Everybody was busy fighting or healing. This was her shot. She could escape and launch her spell.

She looked beside the window lined along the corridor. She could still see Yuji leading his team to victory. He was beating the crap out of everyone he came across with. Sure, that was supposed to be bad for her, but she didn't feel that bothered. She was getting entertained by Yuji's battling. She had to admire his strength and determination. She was turning red just thinking about this.

But still, she had to be mad. Her minions were getting defeated by mere Flame Haze! What? Okay, now it was serious. She had to avoid thinking about that baka Yuji and start with her plans.

She ran towards the balcony, where she could easily be seen by the others. Yes, there was the perfect spot, where everyone could see the terror she'd be bringing to them. But she hadn't expected meeting somebody there, let alone…

"Yuji? W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

He took a step closer towards her, and she could feel her heartbeat race. Each step near her, the more her face turned red.

"What makes you think I'd let you run rampant around here by yourself, huh?" he answered, nearing her.

He smirked. "I just noticed. This is the first time you addressed me as something besides baka or a fool."

Another step closer.

"I believe the more appropriate question is what you are doing here, Megami."

"Well…whatever I'm doing here, I highly doubt you can do anything to stop me." She said, moving away from Yuji.

She began chanting words that nobody could recognize. That was where everything turned horrible. The sunny sky became covered in bloody shaded clouds, filled with terrible lightning. Everything was shaded in red darkness, and massive lightning struck down, destroying anything in its path.

The Megami stopped speaking for a while, and opened her eyes. Looking at Yuji, she spoke again.

"You could come with me, you know."

"What?"

"I said, come with me. Back to Earth."

"No way! Never! I am never going anywhere with you. I am going to stay here, with my Shana, and live our peaceful lives together. You have no place in all of that, and I'm here to make that possible."

"Fine. Be it."

"What have you done here, Megami?"

"This spell…creates a portal back to Earth and destroys Xanadu. It will take me and all who wish to return to Earth along with it. If you do not wish to get destroyed, I think you should join me. Soon my spell will complete itself, and you will all perish, if you don't wish to come along, you shall die along with them."

"I will not go with you anywhere. And Xanadu will not get destroyed, I'll make sure of that by stopping you!" he yelled, trying to attack her with his sword.

She dodged and activated Shana's flame wings, hovering above Yuji.

"Well then. So be it. You refuse my offer, you die. You will be destroyed along with Xanadu! Wahahahahha!" she exclaimed, flying off.

Yuji failed to catch her, but he did get to hear her parting words before she left.

"You are a fool, Sakai Yuji. It's always about your beloved Flame Haze. Have you not realized she's gone? You are stupid to believe that she still is."

She left, and Yuji replied to the question she left behind.

"You are the fool, Megami. I am sure Shana is still alive. She's in there, somewhere, and I have the job of setting her free, even if I have to face you. I will get her back, I have my word on that."

A voice, obviously the Megami's, echoed her reply.

"Good luck then, Sakai Yuji. Let's see you try to get her from me. Wahahahahha!"

Sigh…this chapter is still short. Sorry everyone! Oh, and either tomorrow or the day after that, I shall **update my final chapter** for this story, then I believe it might be a temporary farewell, as my storied will only be updated once a week from that time on. Jaa ne! Hope you keep reading my stories!

Oh, and if you're GruVia fans, for Fairy Tail, I've also made a story for that, and I think I'll be making more sometime soon. Thank you all!

-Aysha-chan, a.k.a, shanasakura-scarlet21


	10. A Ring, An Explanation, and A Battle

Hello, minna! It's me again, for what might be the last chapter for this story…sobs…jaa..the standard disclaimer is up! I do NOT own SnS! Okay, enjoy!

"The Megami escaped. She's out there, somewhere, trying to finish the spell she had cast. But the good thing is, we've defeated all of her minions. She is our only target now." Yuji stated in front of the number of Flame Haze in front of him.

"Now, your part in all of this is over. I thank you, dear Flame Haze, for your help and support. But now the final task in this mission is in my hands and my hands alone. I shall finish this and stop the Megami. As well, I shall return here with the Shakugan Enpatsu no Uchite, or Shana, as I like to call her." He finished.

The Flame Haze left soon as they were dismissed. The only person who stayed behind was the Manipulator Adept, Wilhelmina Carmel, carrying the baby Justus in her arms.

"Sakai Yuji. I've found a way to stop the Namida no Megami." She began. Yuji looked at her, relieved. Finally, a sure way to defeat the Megami. He was afraid he'd have to face her without any plans made. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud, now would he? What kind of leader would he be if he did that?

"What have you found, Carmel-san?" Yuji asked.

She moved closer to him and handed over a ring. It was very plain, just a simple solid circle of silver, but what struck Yuji the most was the peculiar symbols engraved on its sides.

"A ring? What would it do?" he asked.

"You see, Yuji, this ring can reverse the Megami's spell. Just put it on the host's finger, and make sure she has awakened, or the ring is useless. Using the powers of the awakened host, she or he can merge their powers with the Megami and take temporary control over the body. Then, they would be able to stop and reverse the spell." She explained.

"But Carmel-san, would this also awaken Shana?" Yuji inquired.

"No. I'm afraid that is still up to you. You must awaken her. My suggestion is to let your feelings reach across the barrier the Megami has created that blocks Shana from escaping." She answered.

"Alright then." Yuji said, standing up and getting something from his bedside table. He opened a drawer and pulled out a black velvet covered box. He opened the lid, revealing a diamond studded ring.

"An engagement ring?" Alastor, who had been quiet throughout the conversation, suddenly piped up.

"Yes…I was planning on asking her to marry me one day…but not yet now…I never figured I might have to do this…now…" Yuji replied, slightly blushing.

"Well, I'm sure your feelings will definitely get across through this. Good luck, Yuji." Alastor answered.

"Here, Sakai Yuji. I'll do something for you. Reaching out, she took the engagement ring on one hand and placed the reverse-spell ring on the other. Then she clasped her hands together, emitting a bright pinkish light. When the light subsided, she stretched her hands out towards Yuji, revealing a single ring, a diamond studded ring with engraved symbols on the side.

"Here, Yuji. Now you just have to place this one ring on Shana." She said.

"Okay. Thank you, Carmel-san, Alastor-san. I shall be going now. I promise you, I shall return with Shana in my arms." Yuji said, just before leaving.

He left, unable to hear the two wishing him success on his mission.

"Good luck, Yuji. Be safe." They whispered.

Yuji looked at the sky above him. The clouds had started to swirl in a vortex formation. He figured that would soon be the portal back to Earth, which meant destruction for all of Xanadu, if he wasn't able to save Shana in time and stop the Megami. He had to find her, fast.

He went to a high peak overlooking most of Xanadu, to make it easier to find his target. Ironically, he found her there, right where he had planned to search for her.

"Ha. I've found you." He said as he struck at her.

She paused her chanting to dodge Yuji's attack. Within the wink of an eye, he found her behind him, already wielding the Nietono no Shana.

She struck at him, but Yuji blocked it with his Blutsauger. He turned around to face her, but she had already leapt a good number of feet away.

"Stop this!" he commanded, rushing towards her, sword first.

"No way!" she replied, meeting his attack with her own.

"Please…"Yuji pleaded, "stop this. I don't think I've got enough will power to keep on hurting you. Sure, you're the evilest thing I've met since the devil himself, but whenever I look at you, all I see is my beloved Shana. I don't think I can stand to see her face wince in more pain…" he said.

(A.N/ **Oh god, that seemed really green..teehee..i'm such a little pervert…I'm trying my best not to add more pervert jokes here…but it's just so hard!**)

Swords clashed as they met each other's attacks…Yuji attempted to use the move he'd done before, twisting Megami's arm to make her lose her grip. It didn't work. She held on tightly, still clutching the Nietono no Shana.

"Do you know…how hard it is…to fight you now? To hear Shana's voice cry in torture and pain…to see her face look like she's in immense amount of pain?" Yuji asked, striking his sword at her again.

(A.N/ **Again…doesn't that sound a wee bit too green? I mean…**)

Yuji extended his sword to slice the skin on Megami's arm. He inflicted a wound on her. It ran deep and bled, slowing her down.

"It's too late for her! You know that!" she yelled at him, striking her sword at him.

"Please…I need to free Shana. I love her. Please…let her go! That's all I want! Please!" he pleaded.

"Never!"

She attacked Yuji again, but stopped quickly. She dropped her sword. Yuji was dumbfounded.

"You don't know…how hard it is to be left by the one you love. You don't know what it feels like! You have no idea how hard it is to struggle living just one more day without them! You don't know anything!" she began screaming at him, tears streaking her face. "Stop surrounding yourself in the sweet illusions of love and face the fact that your loved one will never, ever return to you!" she yelled at him, breaking down into tears.

"You're wrong. I know how it feels like to lose your loved ones. Not just Shana. I left my family back on Earth. I sacrificed for them. I know how difficult it is to live without them." Yuji began, dropping his sword as well.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But it's kinda similar. And, Shana is also away from me now, it's difficult to face one more day without her by my side. I love her, and I want her with me always. I am not surrounding myself in illusions, because I know that Shana will be back."

"She won't."

"Don't relate me to your problem! My problem isn't like yours! Please, just set Shana free!" he pleaded. When she wouldn't respond, he continued talking. "You know how it feels like to love. If you love that person, you'll do anything, be anyone, for them. You'll be by their side and support them in whatever they do. You'll always be there for them and protect them from any dangers that could come their way. If they've got plans, you support them. If they've got problems, you get through it with them. You know what that feels like, right?" he asked.

"No." she replied, tears ceased to fall. She picked up her sword and rushed to attack Yuji. Yuji jumped back to avoid the attack and grabbed his own sword as well.

"Alright then, fine. I tried talking to you, and it didn't work. I will have to use force then, I guess."

They fought furiously once more, and it was clear Yuji had the upper hand. The message must have affected the Megami. Every now and then she would shake mildly and stop. This reminded him of the time he first temporarily set Shana free. He began talking more about love and Shana, and hopefully it could set her free.

"I love Shana. And I am determined to set her free." He said.

During one of the Megami's weak moments, he lifted his sword to administer the final blow. He struck at her, and she fell down onto the ground. She was awake, however, just unable to move.

He sat down next to her and placed the ring on her finger.

"What…what is this, baka?" she asked in between painful shrieks.

"This…is for Shana." Yuji began.

"What?"

"Shana…please…I hope you can hear me now. I know you're trying to escape, and I hope this is just enough for you to finally break free." He began.

"Yu…ji…" a voice from inside the Megami said. It wasn't the Megami, so he figured it was Shana, attempting to escape.

"Shana! Shana…I hope you're listening…" he continued.

The small body he had beside him, he wasn't sure whether it was still the Megami, or if it was Shana, struggled to shake her head.

Yuji smiled. "Shana…please…wake up…and listen to what I'm about to say." He started. He took a deep breath and hoped he was heard by Shana.

"Shana…will…will you marry me?"

The body stopped shaking. The shrieking ceased. The girl stood up, opened her eyes and revealed a beautiful shade of olive.

"Shana!"

"Yuji!" she exclaimed and embraced him.

"Yuji…I…"

"Yes, Shana?"

She fell down again, and turned unconscious.

"Shana?" Yuji asked.

There was no response. He knew Shana was in control of her body now, he knew she knew what to do, since all Shana had to do was awaken and the ring would do the rest to stop the spell. But he also knew that the Megami was still inside her.

He had no idea that the two were battling now, fighting over command of Shana's body. All he could do was look at Shana's unconscious face and hope she would wake up soon.

"Shana…I hope you win." He whispered just before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

A.N/ Okay, change of plans! There will be another chapter to be updated tomorrow! And that, will be the final one! Yay, hope you liked it! Tomorrow's chapter features the final battle between Shana and the Megami, and possibly an epilogue scene! Try to guess what it could be!

Jaa ne!

Please, review if you liked it!


	11. An Ending to Everything

Hello, minna! This is officially the LAST chapter for Revenge! Thanks for those who read and supported me throughout the course of this creation, even though I myself thought it sucked. Thanks for those who liked it! Thank you a million times infinity!

Jaa, I don't own…okay?

"Yuji?" Shana asked, looking around, trying to figure out where she was. Normally, the darkness would've rendered it impossible to determine where anybody was. But the semi-darkness of the place only gave Shana the exact location of where she was.

"Megami! Why have you pulled me in again? I have control over my body now! Let me go!" Shana yelled.

Amidst the near pitch blackness of her surroundings, Shana could feel a pair of eyes looking right at her. Soon they revealed themselves, only showing that those eyes were of course, blood red and were the Megami's.

"So what if you have control over your body now? It's only temporary! And, the sooner I gain control over it again, I shall be able to finish the spell! Wahahahahahah!" she replied, moving closer towards Shana.

"Oh yeah? Well, I will defeat you! And, you will never take control over my body and finish that spell of yours! Once I defeat you, the spell will reverse, and I shall gain control over my body permanently!" Shana yelled back.

"Well…we'll see who wins then, little Flame Haze. I challenge you to a battle! Then we shall see who wins everything!" the Megami decided, showing herself fully and shedding light onto the dark abyss on which they were on.

Shana charged at the Megami. She couldn't lose. She couldn't afford to. She needed to win. For her, for the sake of Xanadu, and for Yuji. She needed to get back to him. There was still Yuji's unanswered question that she had to settle.

"Yuji…I will get back to you, I promise." Shana whispered, loud enough so only she could hear.

"What was that, little Flame Haze? I suggest you don't make any promises. I highly doubt that you can fulfil any of them." The Megami said, rushing forward to meet Shana and her oncoming attack.

Suddenly swords appeared in both of their hands. They were identical, both katanas, and both held the same power the other one had. The fight using weapons was an even one, the entire battle would be decided on skill and strength, and nobody would have advantages over weapons.

Metal clanged upon metal. Shana pushed her sword onwards, struggling to block the Megami's massive strength. She pushed, knocking the Megami off balance and sending her hurling downwards. Shana waited for her to come up. She knew it wouldn't be that easy to defeat her.

After mere seconds of waiting, she finally resurfaced, sword first aimed directly at Shana's chest. She dodged, but barely, oh so barely, and if she didn't she would definitely have died. She jumped backwards to avoid the attack, then just as quickly rushed forward again, her sword aimed at the Megami's arms. The sword connected, leaving a gash upon the Megami's upper left arm. The injury forced her to use just one hand in grasping the sword, but it barely made a difference. The strength in her attacks was still overwhelming.

She struck out at Shana again, but Shana rapidly blocked the sword with her own. She struggled to maintain her grip, and luckily managed to hold on. She spun around to lose contact with her opponent, and when she faced the Megami again her sword came into contact with her waist. It left a deep wound.

Shana smirked. The Megami had obtained two big injuries already, and she remained unscathed. She thought of everyone that she was defending. This was all for them. All of it was so everyone could live on happily, including her and Yuji, together. She was determined to defeat the Megami, and that was clearly what she was doing now.

"This is not yet over." The Megami said just before striking Shana. Shana, unprepared, was unable to avoid the attack, getting hit on the head. She winced in pain and blood ran down, soaking her face and staining her vision with spots and swirls of red. She held on, however. Wounds like this wouldn't slow her down. She got injured all the time. This…

"This is nothing! I will still defeat you!" Shana yelled, attempting to stand back up.

She stood up soon, and rushed to attack the Megami again. The Megami rushed to meet her attack with her sword, but had clearly misjudged the strength of Shana's attack. With the force of her own sword and Shana's meeting each other and resounding in her sword, the metal clanged and broke, ripping right at the handle, leaving the Megami defenseless against Shana.

Albeit the swordless-ness, she still managed to avoid Shana's sword attacks and injure her with hand to hand combat attacks. It didn't really do much effect, however, and the hand to hand combat was still slightly useless due to Shana's sword. Thanks to it, every attack the Megami attempted to land on Shana was countered with cuts and slices to whichever limb she used to strike.

"Sure you don't want to give up yet? You can still leave now, while you're still conscious, you know." Shana asked the Megami.

"No way! I am not leaving this body! I'd make sure I've fulfilled my plan by then!" the Megami responded, attempting to get the sword separated from Shana.

"What are you trying to do?" Shana asked, noticing that the Megami was only aiming for the hand which held her sword.

_Oh, I get it, _Shana thought, _she's trying to make me lose my sword. Well, let's see how she reacts to this. Let's make it a bit fairer for her._

Feeling a bit too overconfident, Shana dropped her sword. Not that far away from her, but far enough. The Megami stood there, stunned. And thanks to this, she wasn't able to intercept Shana's oncoming flurry of punches, sending her flying a few feet away.

She tried to stand up, but as soon as she did Shana came popping out, as if from nowhere, to greet her with an array of kicks.

"How's that for hand to hand combat, huh?" Shana asked, unsure if the Megami could still hear her amidst her constant screams and yelps of pain.

She fell farther away, and Shana rushed towards her, now grasping her sword. When the Megami attempted to sit upright again, she met her with the sword held like a knife.

"Well, what do you say? Do you want to leave now, or do I force you out of here?" Shana asked.

"Never." The Megami whispered.

"So be it. Goodbye, Megami. I hope I never get to see you again." Shana said before delivering the final blow.

The sword came into contact with her abdomen, spurting out a lot of blood. The blood faded almost immediately. The entire figure of the Megami glowed now, emitting a silver glow. She started to fade along with the glow, being blown away by invisible wind like dust.

"Maybe…maybe that boy was right. I guess…my ideas were wrong. I shouldn't have decided on doing this. Little Flame Haze, would you mind telling the boy that? Tell him, I realize that what I did was wrong…and that what he said…about love and being there for the one you love…tell him all of that was true. And tell him…"

She never managed to finish the sentence. She faded away, along with the silver dust and the glow. Shana was hurled back to reality, where she met Yuji's frantic-filled eyes.

"Shana!" he said before embracing her.

"Yuji!" she said, returning the feelings Yuji had shown with saying her name.

"So…I assume the Megami is gone now, right?" he asked.

"Yes…and she asked me to tell you this. She told me, what you said about love…that was all true, and she was wrong." Shana said.

"Oh…I see." Yuji replied.

"Uhm..Yuji…I wanted to tell you something…about what you said earlier? I wanted to say…yes." Shana said, looking up at Yuji.

Yuji smiled and kissed her gladly, delighted by the word she just said.

"Thank you…thank you Shana. I promise…I'll protect you always…always…and forever."

Okay, that's the end of it! Wait till tomorrow for my special epilogue chapter, written by my romantic-y side! Yay! Wait till then! Jaaa! 


	12. Again, really, sorry!

Hey, minna…hontou ni gomen ne! I'm so sorry…even though I promised I'd update my last chapter today…I wasn't able to…so sorry…I promise, tomorrow, really, really, tomorrow, I'll update it. Please, put up with me! Thanks for the support and the reviews! Please…wait for the next chapter tomorrow, m'kay?

Thanks so much!

-Aysha-chan, a.k.a, ss-s21!


	13. Revenge Epilogue: Always and Forever

Hello, minna! And here is my special epilogue chapter for Revenge! Hope ya like it!

And, of course, till the very, very end, I do not own Shakugan no Shana, 'kay?

Jaa, hope you like it! Oh, and super-duper sorry for not being able to update in a while…sorry it took so long…gomen!

"Yes…" came Shana's voice, echoing in his head. This was the big day, and he was a nervous wreck.

"Yes…" Checking himself in a mirror, he fixed his hair, straightened his suit, fixed his hair again, he knew this day had to be perfect, it had to be.

"Yes…" he walked out the door, placing his hand on his chest, feeling the quick throbbing of his heart. It was a weird feeling…he was nervous yet excited, scared yet happy…

"You have no reason to be scared, Sakai Yuji. You're marrying the love of your life. Be happy and enjoy this moment…erase all traces of fear and doubt from your heart." The Serei no Hebi said, hearing his thoughts. He felt grateful, he had woken up just to support him in this moment.

"This…" the Serei no Hebi began, "makes me miss the Namida no Megami… I wonder…where she could be right now…and if she'd ever really forgive me…"

"You know, it's odd seeing you like this..so gentle…normally you aren't like this at all…" Yuji pointed out. "It's odd seeing you like this..even willing to seek forgiveness from someone who refused to agree with your plans…"

The Serei no Hebi remained silent for a while. Yuji had thought he offended him.

"No, Yuji. You did not offend me…it's just…you see, the Megami was…well, special. And what she said…that I left her because she refused to join me in my goals…that isn't the entire truth…you see, she _did_ try her best to support me…it's just that, I _chose_ to leave her…I decided that I would leave her to do this…that's why she's so hurt…I broke her heart…and I'm the one at fault, not the Megami."

Now it was Yuji's turn to remain silent. So the Megami…all she said…was untrue? What she had said about never being able to support the Serei no Hebi…it's false? So…her revenge…was really fuelled by hatred over the Serei no Hebi choosing Xanadu over her…that was why she hated Xanadu so much…she never really wanted to go back to earth, did she? All she wanted was to get away from Xanadu…all because it reminded her too much of her pain…that's what she meant by what she had said before…it all made sense now…

"Yes…that's the truth…" the Hebi whispered, listening to Yuji's thoughts. He changed his tone. "Anyway, Yuji, let's go! You've got a wedding to get to!"

"You look beautiful, de arimasu." Wilhelmina said, adjusting the veil atop her head.

"Thank you, Wilhelmina." She replied, smiling. Eyeing herself in the mirror, she had to agree with Wilhelmina. She looked nice. The Manipulator Adept had created this dress just for her. It was plain white held to her body with one strap on her left shoulder. The strap itself was adorned with rose patterns of the same shade as her dress. Her veil sitting on top of her head had lace patterns embroidered on it and was held to her head with a cherry blossoms and roses hair pin. It, along with her dress, extended to her feet. The Cocytus, thanks to her white ensemble, stood out due to the red hues it had. In her arms she held a bouquet similar to her cherry blossoms and roses hair pin.

"Justus and I will be outside, de arimasu." Wilhelmina said, excusing herself and the toddler she carried. She closed the door behind her, leaving Shana alone in the room.

"You look really pretty, little Flame Haze." A familiar voice said.

She looked around to see the owner of the voice. And near the open window was a blonde woman with eyes as red as blood, smiling sweetly at her. It had been two years since she had last seen her. Two years since all the madness.

"M-megami? What are you doing here?" Shana asked, immediately taking a step back.

"Relax, my dear. I am not here to hurt you. I only came here to tell you some things." The Megami began, maintaining her spot near the window.

"All I wanted to say, Shana, is that I want for you to be happy. Be happy, oh, and congratulations! And, remember what I told you back then, okay?" she said, winking at her.

"I…I will…is that all you came here to say?" Shana asked.

"Well…there's this other thing. I wanted you to know…this will be the last and only time that I'll be visiting you." She said plainly.

"Where are you going, Megami-san?" she asked, curious and moving towards the woman.

"I don't know…maybe sleep for a long time? Or anything…I don't know…all I know for sure is that I'm staying away from this place…as far as I can." She said, tears threatening to fall.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye, huh?" she continued, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah…" Shana said, extending her hand out. Instead, the Megami embraced her. Shana, shocked at first, hugged back.

"Goodbye, little Flame Haze. Be happy." She said before letting go of Shana.

"Shana, are you finished, de arimasuka?" Wilhelmina's voice asked, coming from outside the door.

The Megami headed out the window with one last wave goodbye for Shana.

"Hai, Wilhelmina. I'm finished. I'm going out now." She replied, looking at herself to see if she looked alright.

Music filled the room. It was a small wedding, and only a few number of people came. Most of them were the Flame Haze who assisted Shana and Yuji in both recent wars.

(A/N. I would have put in some of Yuji's friends and family, like Margery, Satou, Eita, Matake, Hayato, Kazumi, Chigusa…etc…but you know they're on Earth so…)

The doors swung open to reveal the oncoming procession. Leading the march was little Justus, who was old enough now to walk. He wore a cute little suit and smiles on his face, grateful for the attention the people gave him. Then came Wilhelmina, carrying a smaller bouquet of flowers. She wore a dress instead of her usual maid ensemble.

All eyes pointed at the star of the show, the blushing bride Shana. Everybody admired the beauty that was walking down the aisle. Even the groom had to keep his mouth shut tight so that it wouldn't fall open to drool at his wife to be.

"Wow…" Yuji said, gaping at her. He always knew Shana was cute, beautiful, even, but to see her like this was unique…she looked like a goddess! He just couldn't stop staring at her. She noticed this quickly and blushed, making her look even cuter, as if that was even possible.

Step by step she made it closer to Yuji. He hated it. It was as if time slowed down, and she couldn't get there fast enough. His patience was running thin. It was like the universe was teasing him right now.

Finally, after ages and ages of waiting, at least, that's what it seemed like for Yuji, Shana made it to him. He faced her and she faced him. She looked up at Yuuji's eyes and smiled.

"Shana…you look beautiful." He said, loud enough for just the two of them to hear.

"Thanks…" Shana said, blushing shyly.

"Okay…I should start now, right?" Yuji asked Shana.

She nodded and he began with his vows.

"I…I met Shana a few years ago, when she told me about this world and how I was involved in it. She told me the real Sakai Yuji was dead, but I refused to believe it. Ironically, when I learned I was dead, that's when I realized how important it was to keep living. I had people to protect. People I really cared for. Shana taught me that. And soon enough, Shana became one of them. Everything I wanted to do was to protect her, and now, I promise you, Shana, that I'll do whatever I can to protect you…as my beloved wife." He said, placing Shana's ring on her finger.

"Shana…I remember asking you back then, if I could stay with you like this forever. And now, I make sure that is true. I love you, and I will be with you always and forever."

He stopped and waited for Shana to start.

"Yuji…if I taught you all of that, you taught me something greater. You taught me to live as something besides what my duty required for me. You taught me that we are people, with our own lives to live, not just what we were instructed to be. You also taught me the most important thing: love. And because of that…I came to love you. So, thank you, Yuji. Thanks so much."

She paused to place Yuji's ring on his finger. "I love you Yuji. And I'll be fighting alongside you as your wife…always and forever."

Yuji lifted his wife and kissed her, sealing the whole ceremony.

The happy couple left the room, only to be greeted outside with cheers of congratulations by their friends. Everyone was celebrating, everyone had smiles on their faces, but none greater than the newlyweds themselves. Everyone rejoiced.

Amidst the celebration however, was one woman that resigned herself to the shadows. She uttered a few words before disappearing into silver dust. Nobody had seen or heard her. No one except the bride herself.

Shana immediately noticed the woman. It was difficult not to, given her striking blonde hair and red eyes. She had a message, which was luckily meant for her. She had just reminded her of things, things like being happy, and of what she had told her before, after they finished the battle. She had whispered, "Don't forget. And congrats, again."

She decided to keep this a secret from the others. She had to focus on the time now. She and Yuji were married! They'd be together for eternity! She would never forget the things the Megami said, though. She'd remember it for as long as she and Yuji were together.

"Always and forever." She whispered.

Yuji heard this and smiled. "Always and forever." He repeated, lifting her up for another kiss.

That's right. They'd be together…

Always…

And…

Forever.

Teeehhheeee! At last, it's finished! Yay! Hope you liked it! Thanks for those who read the story! Thanks a million times infinity! Oh, and I've got some stories coming up, a Fairy Tail Jerza fic, and a crossover of Maid-sama! and Kaze no Stigma! Please read it!


End file.
